


Subject 345

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creature Dean, Creatures, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dehumanization, Dildos, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Experimentation, Face-Fucking, For Science!, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Dean, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Character Death, Merman Dean, Mermen, Mpreg, Multi, Octoman - Freeform, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Other, Pregnant Dean, Scientist Balthazar, Scientist Castiel, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Castiel, Unhappy Ending, Vibrators, Voyeurism, alpha omc merman, both are only mentioned, mentioned vivisection, omc octoman, species barriers, studying creatures, trainee samandriel, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: When he had first caught sight of the pretty face in the water Castiel had set out to catch the creature. There had been no question that he needed to bring this specimen back to his lab for his continued in-depth research into the more recently discovered species.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Make sure to read tags before going further.
> 
> There was such interest in tentacles, creatures/monsters and OMCs that this covers quite a bit of it.

When he had first caught sight of the pretty face in the water Castiel had set out to catch the creature. There had been no question that he  _needed_  to bring this specimen back to his lab for his continued in-depth research into the more recently discovered species. Though it was far from the first time he’d seen one of these creatures this one appeared to be slightly smaller than the others he’d studied over the years.

Thus Castiel began his research on subject 345.

He kept Dean, as the creature identified itself and the only English word it seemed capable of saying, in a tank when he wasn’t exploring every single inch of the merman. A few blood tests and other fluids confirmed to him that this merman was an Omega. It explained the more diminutive size of the creature. Multiple scans gave him a better idea of the internal structure of an Omega merman compared to an Alpha.

Sadly he knew he’d have to wait until he either found another Omega merman or he was done studying a live one before he could actively study the creature’s insides via vivisection as he had several of the Alpha and Beta merman as well as various other creatures.

It was fortunate there was a rather wide population or more in-depth study would be harder to gain approval for and there was so little information on these creatures that more information was needed.

Castiel looked at subject 345 staring at him from the table, thoroughly restrained, and offered a grin at the vicious sounds the creature was emitting. “I’m curious if your body responds the same way to stimulus as it would to one of your own kind breeding you.” he glanced over at the box of toys he’d brought for this part of his examination.

They hadn’t been very useful with the other mermen he’d caught for study. They had not possessed the same organs as an Omega merman.

Green eyes burned with fury and undeniable fear that Castiel disregarded. These were simple creatures and he doubted they had the kind of mental abilities humans possessed. Silently he watched subject 345 struggling against the straps holding him down as a language he didn’t recognize spilled from that pretty mouth. Having worked with plenty of the creatures over the years he could tell it was meant to be threatening.

Slowly Castiel moved his hands up Dean’s tail and towards the slit he’d discovered upon his initial examinations. It had been one of the biggest differences between this merman and the others he’d had over the years. Castiel stroked there and watched how it opened, saw how liquid started to leak from it, before he stepped away to grab one of the toys.

The first he chose was a simple vibrator that he moved along the bulge of Dean’s sheath and then up towards the slit that was leaking more fluid. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean’s face as he started to press the toy inside and turned it back on to watch the creature’s body jolt at the sensation. Slowly he moved the vibrator around inside Dean until a sharp cry escaped Dean’s lips as his fingers tightened into fists.

Castiel took in the way the creature strained in its restraints, yanking and writhing, as he pressed the toy harder inside.

“Very similar to a human Omega.” Castiel breathed out as he teased Dean’s body a little more until the merman had come fully unsheathed as he moaned, twitching on the table, before Castiel was pulling the toy back out to reach for something larger. The Omega merman’s cock was much smaller, far shorter, than the Alpha merman and even the Betas that he’d examined. “This is very similar to the size of one of your Alpha’s cocks. I imagine this will be similar to one of your own kind fucking you.”

The toy in question was significantly long and close in size to one of the Alpha merman’s cocks he’d measured. It should shove in nice and deep, far up into Dean’s silt, as though an actual merman was fucking the Omega.

Castiel knew that Dean understood his language and the coarse language he used had a noticeable reaction coming from the merman. The words that fell from Dean’s lips this time were no less angry but they were rougher from the stimulus Castiel had introduced to him.

“Let’s see how you handle this one.” Castiel showed Dean the dildo, it was close in length and thickness to the merman in the next room, before he pressed it inside Dean’s slit as the merman writhed on the table.

He watched as the Omega merman’s full mouth dropped open as Castiel fucked the toy into Dean and he watched it moving inside Dean as the merman tried to both get away from it and move into it. Castiel could see the merman’s instincts, the instincts to be bred, kicking in against his will.

Castiel knew, based on the way their bodies were, that a cock this impressively long and thick was necessary to get deep inside an Omega merman to breed them. Shoving something like this into a human Omega could very easily damage them if they were not prepared for it but Dean’s body was built to take _very_ long and thick cocks.

He kept thrusting the toy inside Dean until he watched the merman’s whole body tensing as an orgasm washed over him.

Freckled cheeks flushed, lips went slack, as Dean lay there limply on the table while Castiel thrust a few more times into him before pulling out. He took in the dazed green eyes and the fucked out expression.

It was fascinating to compare the reactions of a merman Omega to a human Omega. So far there was very little information, only what he’d collected, on Omega merman and Castiel was going to rectify that. He idly wondered if no Omegas had been captured because they were typically found deeper in the ocean or if the Alphas and Betas usually kept them closer to where they lived.

“Interesting.” he murmured and glanced over to see the camera still on. “We’ll continue to try other stimulus and catalogue reactions.”

Castiel moved closer to look at Dean’s slit, checking the area as he peered in when he pressed his fingers inside, before he was moving away. The outside was swollen from the rigorous fucking he’d subjected it to by the dildo.

Weeks went by, testing for new reactions and thoroughly exploring the Omega’s body, as Castiel recorded both written, photographic and video evidence of his findings. He compared to the Alphas and Betas he’d taken notes on, looked for similarities and differences between the merman Omega and human Omegas.

The examinations continued until Castiel came into the room to find Dean clinging to the rim of the tank with  _legs_  kicking idly in the water as he tried to get out. Castiel took in the flushed cheeks and the shake of Dean’s arms before he was collecting a syringe to inject Dean with a sedative.

He got Dean out of the tank and carefully strapped him down to the examination table before leaving to get a different one. When Castiel came back he could see those green eyes, bled a glowing Omega gold, staring at him and how Dean’s chest heaved with heavy breaths.

“I’ve never gotten to examine an Omega merman before yet alone one in _Heat_.” there was no mistaking the excitement in his tone as Dean struggled weakly against the straps. This information would be beyond valuable in his findings.

That wasn’t even getting into studying the Omega merman while being bred by a variety of compatible creatures. He had multiple on-site and Castiel was excited to record those findings.

He was more than curious if Omega mermen could only be successfully bred by their own kind or if, as the tests had indicated, they could reproduce with other sea-life.

Castiel moved closer, unstrapped Dean and picked up the struggling merman before laying him down on the new table. He tied the merman back down and moved the new legs to the stirrups to give himself a good view.

He made sure to spread the legs wide open before locking the leg restraints in place so no amount of moving would ruin his view.

That same language subject 345 typical spoke in came out slurred and Castiel could tell the Omega was hours into his Heat. No doubt this Omega, he assumed a desirable specimen, had never had to wait long for breeding. Being alone in the room without anyone to breed with must have been driving its instincts wild.

“I’m curious.” he murmured and moved towards some of his other equipment that Dean seemed to recognize.

Castiel grabbed the speculum and Dean’s muscles jerked when he recognized the device. No doubt he remembered Castiel using it to examine him on several occasions and a low vicious sound escaped as the blue eyed man came closer.

Dean twisted and tried to pull his legs free but they were strapped down and Castiel could tell the way Dean’s nostrils flared that the scent of Alpha was teasing at his senses sending more slick escaping out of him. He whined low and his ass visibly clenched as Castiel moved between subject 345 new legs.

From this angle Castiel knew the merman couldn’t quite see what was happening but cold metal pressed against him before it was sinking inside him had him jerking. It was an invasive way to examine the creature and Dean released another sound as it started stretching him.

With the Heat loosened muscles Castiel was more than sure that it wouldn’t cause any lasting damage as he started to spread Dean’s hole wide open for examination.

Castiel watched as he opened Dean up, the speculum he used larger so he could get the best view, while he listened to the sounds subject 345 was making. There were wails and howls as the creature jerked on the table, legs noticeably trembling and eyes pained, as Castiel opened him up.

He doubted the merman’s hole, if the form it took for mating was humanoid, had ever had his hole this wide open.

“I was going to try with you in your natural form but since you’ve slipped into Heat we’ll see how you respond to an Alpha in a human form. I wonder if you always taken on a more humanoid form during your Heat or if the body adapts to the nearest Alpha available.” He voiced his previous thoughts out loud while he worked Dean open, getting a light to look inside and taking a few photos, before he got an idea. “We’ll record your reactions to a human during Heat and then move on to other Alpha sea-creatures including one of your own kind.”

Castiel opened Dean further, ignored the sounds the merman made as he tried to get away, before moving towards the toys he’d been using since Dean’s capture.

“This wouldn’t work if I used the normal size.” he spoke and moved to slowly open Dean further until he could easily see inside the merman’s hole. He finally took a vibrating toy from the box before guiding it inside Dean to press against where the merman’s prostate would be.

The response was immediate as Dean’s mouth dropped open and he moaned loudly, hole trying desperately to lock down, as Castiel stroked the toy inside. Slick production increased and Castiel could see how the merman’s body responded to the stimulus.

It didn’t take much, like a human Omega, to set Dean off and Castiel grinned as the merman went completely lax even as needy sounds escaped. “Does your body transform like this every Heat? Or is it because the only viable Alpha nearby has legs?” Castiel stared at him and received no response as Dean’s breathing stayed quick, uneven and ragged.

Castiel licked his lips as he started removing his tools from Dean. He glanced at the Omega merman and around the lab before deciding to continue with his examination.

He left the room and went to collect some plush blankets before laying them out on the floor. Castiel unstrapped Dean and guided the shaking Omega towards the covers, pressing him into a mountable position, before he stripped off his own clothes.

* * *

Dean whimpered and shifted as he felt a hand pressing him down before a cock was pushing into him. The feeling had his mouth dropping open on a gasp and he moved to shift away until a hand closed around the back of his neck. The feeling of long fingers gripping him tightly had him going pliant and another noise escaped as the Alpha inside him started to thrust.

His hole still burned horribly from the cold thing the human had used on him and Dean hated the Alpha human who had taken him from his home.

Dean could feel the human’s cock moving inside him, heard the loud slap of skin against skin, as he whimpered and cried out. He felt too hot, tight in his own skin, and he felt the legs were a hindrance. Dean preferred his tail over the legs he sometimes wore during Heats.

Since he’d started being fertile, able to carry offspring, he’d only had legs twice due to lack of Alpha or Beta mermen.

Right now all he wanted was to go to the cove he typically ventured to during mating season. He wanted an Alpha or Beta of his own kind to breed him once more but he was in this cold and hard place with an Alpha who wouldn’t let him leave.

An Alpha who hurt him and violated him mercilessly.

A high sound escaped him as pleasure, white hot, flared through him and Dean clenched his eyes shut at the feeling of a hard ball tugging at his rim. Dean knew what would come soon and another whimper escaped as the knot swelled up to lock them together.

The first load of semen spilling into him banked the fires driving him crazy and he felt another burst of pleasure through him when the Alpha ground against his ass. He felt more pleasure rush through him as his cock spilled onto the covers and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer.

He collapsed with a sobbed whimper. Dean wanted to go back to the sea. He wanted to be somewhere safe and away from this horrible nightmare place.

A breath huffed out and he felt arms turning him so he was staring at the wall of his tank with the human Alpha’s knot still locked inside of him. Dean could feel warmth flooding his hole and clenched down automatically at the full feeling. His inner muscles had already started undulating as they desperately tried to milk the knot for every drop.

He hoped this mating wouldn’t succeed in breeding him.

“Just like a human Omega.” the human breathed out and Dean snarled lowly as hands explored him. “Same responsiveness. I wonder how long your Heats last or if you can produce offspring with a human.” The human spoke as he waited out his knot. Dean hated him and knew, based on what the human had said, that he had every intention of taking more photos, going through more examinations and learning all he could about Dean in every way he could.

That was what the human _always_ said as some kind of reason behind the torture he constantly put Dean through after stealing him away from his home.

* * *

After witnessing and experimenting with Dean’s first Heat Castiel wanted to continue gathering as much data as possible. The merman _had_ managed to catch, bred up and swollen with offspring, as Castiel gathered as much data on the pregnancy as possible.

The offspring produced was another merman who favored subject 345 far more than Castiel and Castiel had been quick, once he’d realized the offspring could survive without Dean, to remove it and place it in a separate tank.

He would be able to record how it grew, adapted, and developed. Glancing at the screen to see the video of it, subject 352, swimming around in the tank he’d placed it in Castiel felt no parental connection.

It was simply another merman to be studied. The scientist in him was grateful for the lack of emotional attachment. It would make it far easier to study the creature in-depth without some kind of connection.

Castiel read over his notes and glanced at Dean’s hormone levels. He was using the changes to predict subject 345’s next Heat in order to gather more data.

“Now that I know Omega mermen respond to human Alphas similar to human Omegas I need to see how you respond to other sea creatures.” Castiel watched Dean snarling at him in the tank as the Omega spoke in a threatening manner that only had him grinning. He had yet to figure out the merman’s language but it was still fascinating watching Dean’s expressions. The noticeable rage had only increased once he’d removed the merman’s offspring and had not allowed Dean to see it. “We’ll have to move you to the other room to see if that has an impact on your next Heat.”

Castiel spent the next week preparing the new tank, the one nestled between the octoman and the Alpha merman they had captured recently, before he was sedating Dean and moving him to the new room. He kept subject 345 strapped down on the table as the two creatures watched him before he wheeled over the medical tools he needed to continue his examinations.

This time Castiel wanted to check the front slit on Dean’s tail as he teased around the opening until slick was leaking out and he could start pressing the speculum inside to stretch Dean open. There was a sound from the other tanks as both creatures took in the sight of an Omega laid out, leaking slick, as Castiel continued his examination.

He wanted to make sure Dean was still healthy and that there would be a greater possibility of a successful breeding with the other two creatures. Seeing how Dean reacted to both the merman and the octoman was imperative to the research.

“We’ll see how cross breeding goes first before I’ll observe the mating habits of your own kind.” He spoke as he wrote down notes before taking several samples from Dean for further tests. “I’m going to check your levels to see how fertile you are before your Heat.” He stroked a hand down Dean’s tail before removing the speculum from where it had been holding subject 345’s slit open to the point of gaping and without pause he reached for one of the vibrating dildos. “And I need another sample of semen.”

Dean’s eyes were hooded as he slowly came out of the drugged stupor he’d been in and tried struggling against the straps holding him down. His tail thrashed as best it could and the words that fell from his lips were slightly slurred but some were starting to sound similar.

“I have never understood the point of you having a penis.” Castiel spoke as he pressed the vibrating toy inside Dean and started to fuck the creature with it as he coaxed Dean’s cock out of its sheath. “Every test I have run on your semen comes back showing you’re unable to impregnate another so what’s the point?” he stared at the emerging penis as Dean’s breathing changed and he started to pant as pleasure had tremors running through his body. “Do you mate with others just for the sake of social sex? Has evolution not taken care of this pointless appendage?”

Dean’s fingers twitched and he pushed up into the toy, slit fluttering around the vibrator, as Castiel kept thrusting it inside him and pressing against Dean’s inner walls before he moved into position to collect the sample. It was only a minute after that Dean’s penis shot pearly ejaculate and Castiel pulled away to seal up the container.

The merman lay there limply, whining low, as Castiel freed him and went about the process of getting Dean in his new tank. The scientist could see the other two creatures pressing right against their tanks so they could watch subject 345 but he had no fear of them being able to get to the Omega. Both of their tanks were carefully contained to ensure they wouldn’t get out and Dean wouldn’t leave his considering he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere without the drop hurting him.

Castiel continued his examinations of the three creatures, now made easier with them in the same room, until Dean started to show signs of his Heat and the scientist set up the equipment to monitor as well as record the mating he was looking forward to studying.

The day it started he had drugged Dean and taken him from his tank to make sure the Omega was in good health and that his Heat was proceeding in the same manner the first had. The only difference was that Dean had maintained his normal appearance instead of temporarily gaining legs. Castiel slowly pulled the medical instrument from Dean and looked over at the octoman who was pressed against the glass, staring hungrily at the whimpering Omega, as Castiel freed Dean.

Unlike Dean the octoman immediately started cooperating when he realized the human was bringing the fertile Omega merman to  _his_  new territory instead of the merman on the other side of the room. He sunk to the bottom and waited as Castiel had Dean lifted up towards the top of the tank, moving back the protective measures, before he was dropping Dean into the water.

Immediately the octoman launched himself through the tank towards the drugged Omega merman, wrapping tentacles around Dean’s tail and body, before dragging him close to start working what Castiel knew to be the creature’s penis inside Dean’s slit.

Castiel had measured it during one of his many examinations and knew the octoman’s penis to be far larger than the Alpha merman’s. He assumed it would help for a more successful breeding, if cross-species breeding was possible, and watched the twist of pain and pleasure on Dean’s face.

The tentacle sunk in and started pumping inside Dean as subject 345’s mouth dropped open. Castiel moved closer to the glass with his notebook and started taking notes as he watched the octoman’s tentacle thrusting into Dean at a hard, vicious pace. He could see where the slit stretched wide open, how it had Dean bulging there it was filling him, as the Alpha creature’s mouth dropped open in obvious pleasure.

The Alpha scientist could see the signs of an Alpha nearing orgasm as Dean’s cock spurted cloudy semen into the water and then the octoman’s tentacles were shaking as he started to pump his seed into Dean.  He stared at the sight and blinked when it wasn’t immediately over.

Instead the octoman continued to pump his seed inside Dean, tentacles tightening, as Dean shook and tried to struggle away from the other creature now that his Heat was temporarily sated. He watched fingers digging in but the octoman seemed used to the fight and only used tentacles to bind Dean’s arms as he continued to breed the merman in his hold.

Another tentacle moved up the merman’s body and slid into Dean’s open mouth, causing his throat to bulge, as the octoman then proceeded to fuck Dean’s throat in time with the noticeable pulses of its release inside Dean’s slit.

The rest of Dean’s Heat with the octoman continued much the same. The creature kept breeding Dean and the words he was growling, though Castiel couldn’t understand them, were more than likely words of possession and talking about breeding. It seemed a common thing among Alphas when in possession of a fertile Omega.

Castiel was constantly impressed by the gigantic bulge of the creature’s seed he could see as Dean’s normally flat stomach swelled significantly with its release.

When the Heat was finished and subject 345 had been thoroughly mated for days the scientist had him removed from the tank for examination. Dean’s belly was obscenely swollen with the slit holding the octoman’s release inside. It took awhile for the impressive amount of come to leak out of Dean’s swollen slit.

Afterwards he strapped Dean down and opened the Omega up to make sure no damage had been done to his entrance. Other than the wide stretch from repeated matings with the octoman and a mixture of semen and slick the Omega merman was still in good shape.

Castiel carefully collected samples to run tests, took several pictures of Dean’s slit and body, before he had Dean put back in his own tank. When the results came back positive on a successful breeding Castiel was ecstatic that crossbreeding between the two creatures was possible as he continued to actively monitor the pregnancy until Castiel was able to observe as well as film the birth.

The pregnancy had differences from the one where Dean had been bred by Castiel.

There were two small creatures produced from the union that took after the father in their species but both of them possessed the same coloring as Dean. The scientist allowed them to stay with Dean for a few weeks to observe how the creature mothered them before he moved the young creatures to a different holding tank for observation.

He kept them in the same room as the one produced from his breeding of Dean, all in separate tanks, so he could keep all results separate and better organized.

Dean’s reaction to waking up, strapped to a table, with his most recent offspring missing was even more violent. Castiel had needed to drug him for the next several weeks when doing examinations due to the violence of subject 345’s fighting to both attack him and to escape.

It didn’t stop his experiments.

He knew it was simply a display of instinct and that because the creature’s mind wasn’t as advanced as a human’s that Dean’s behavior was a reflection of that fact. It was similar to the reactions of other animals when their young was threatened or removed. The information simply went into his notes under the behavior section where he’d recorded a great deal of information.

Though the only true way would be to capture multiple Omega mermen, study them in the different situations, and compare across the board what was individual and was gendered.

Castiel was practically vibrating with anticipation as he waited for the Omega’s next Heat. Once more he drugged Dean, examined him and finally moved Dean to the merman’s tank.

It was more than evident the octoman didn’t like being denied a second mating with the Omega merman but Castiel already had more than enough information from that mating. He would place the octoman with an Omega of its own kind in a month, breed them and then he could thoroughly examine the octoman’s body.

The offspring from that mating would take the place of the octoman for further experiments and examinations. He was already mentally scheduling the vivisection of the octoman in between examinations of the various offspring Dean had produced.

Of course he still needed to conduct the experiment of a human Omega mated by the octoman but the date he was thinking for the vivisection would leave more than enough time for that experiment.

He had recently received the email about a pair of young fertile Omegas, male and female, who had been purchased by the facility for the exact purpose of being bred with the various creatures on-site.

Knowing the possibility of crossbreeding between humans and the creatures who seemed to possess some humanoid characteristics was something that lacked in-depth research.

Castiel was more than curious and Balthazar's proposal about studying the crossbreeding had excited him about the possibilities. Balthazar was always more than willing to push the boundaries and somehow he always managed to smooth talk his way into gaining the necessary permission to proceed with their research and experiments. 

He turned his attention back to Dean, preparing to introduce him to the merman's tank, as he briefly glanced at the Alpha merman. Like the octoman the Alpha merman went to the bottom of the tank, waiting, until Castiel had deposited the drugged out Omega into the tank. Dean’s dazed, hooded expression remained up until the octoman had grabbed him and the enormous Alpha cock had unsheathed itself only to shove right up into Dean’s slit.

Castiel watched how Dean’s mouth fell open as the Alpha merman started to violently mate with him. The impressive girth and length pounded into Dean, shoving deep, as the merman worked himself forward.

It was just as violent of a coupling as the one between Dean and the octoman though Dean’s mouth was free to release what were no doubt sounds of pleasure as he was fucked.

He checked the cameras were still in place, still recording, as he dropped down into a chair and started to take notes. It was fascinating. Dean seemed to respond more favorably, no resistance at all, to being fucked and bred by one of his own kind.

There had been resistance to both the octoman and himself though Dean eventually had succumbed to his Heat desperate instincts.

The mating between the two mermen was fascinating. However there was another large difference as he watched them mating. He could see Dean was once more lost in his Heat as the Alpha merman started to breed him. There wasn’t a single ounce of resistance or disinterest. Instead Dean practically melted at the Alpha merman’s touch and the feel of the larger merman’s cock pounding up into him in rough, jerky thrusts.

Castiel jotted down some more notes as he watched three more matings after the initial one. It was during a short break between rigorous fuckings that the phone rang.

“Hello?” his eyes fixed on the scene before him as he listened to the voice on the other end with only half of his attention before, “Could you repeat that?”

_“We managed to capture another Omega merman. I was told to contact you since you’re the head of research on the creatures. Where do you want it?”_

Castiel’s eyes gleamed, “In the initial tank I had subject 345 located. Make sure to keep it sedated and isolated.”

_“Of course.”_

“Thank you for letting me know and tell Balthazar that we’ll be able to move onto our first vivisection of an Omega merman once subject 345 births after its current Heat. I'll want Samandriel to help assist. He needs the experience.”

He hung up and turned his attention to the tank where subject 345 was being bred. It would be the first vivisection of an Omega merman and he’d be able to better examine the creature. While scans and x-rays gave an idea of some differences it was nothing on actually seeing inside the creature.

Only once the vivisection was finished would he begin the autopsy and he could allow Samandriel, his trainee, to gain much needed experience. He was already thinking about allowing Samandriel to observe one of subject 345’s offspring, one produced with the octoman, since the two were proving to be very similar.

It was entirely possible that he could allow Samandriel to get hands on experience with a vivisection of subject 345's offspring after enough data had been gathered. Having two of the same type of creature did allow for a good learning experience and Samandriel would need to be able to cut into these creatures when he was on his own. Castiel mentally made a note to look into scheduling a vivisection in a year's time for Samandriel. Having two of the same creature would allow for a great learning experience and if Samandriel made errors they still had another creature from the same pregnancy to work with.

Experience was important and Castiel knew Samandriel was more than eager to get started on more hands-on experience.

Castiel silently looked forward to the amount of information they would be able to gain and share with the scientific community once subject 345 was laid out on the table, cut open and offering up new knowledge about the merman species's Omegas. It was exactly why he’d gotten into this kind of work and each new discovery was more rewarding than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is completely unaware of the fact that Dean isn't just a single-minded, instinct driven "creature". In fact the whole human world isn't aware of that.
> 
> Mermen were only captured for study within the past few years, as of the time of this fic, so everything they have is because of studies. This is, without a doubt, a darker kind of "research/experiment/study" kind of thing. Castiel is pure scientist and he wants to learn EVERY SINGLE LITTLE THING about these species hence all of the things he's done and plans to do.
> 
> It isn't a happy ending for the creatures that are captured and brought to Castiel's place of work. There are other creatures but these are the ones that Castiel himself is working with.
> 
> So before I get a bunch of horrible things about Castiel I thought I'd give clarification about the setting and reasoning behind it. I DON'T like animal experimentation, I find it horrible and awful, but I know vivisections were conducted to learn about animals/creatures and it fit with this fic (what the prompter(s) wanted).
> 
> The knowledge that Dean isn't just a mindless monster/creature and what Castiel IS going to do to him is supposed to be horrifying in a way. So horrifying shit mixed in with a fuckton of smut/breeding. A very conflicting message. I HOPE I managed to get Castiel's clinical-minded character across, the horror of the situation and the different forms of smut all in Castiel's quest for knowledge across properly.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm a bit curious if I managed to pull this whole, dark thing together.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Thank you again for those who are voting and I wanted to let you know you can still vote on what other fics you'd like me to write another continuation for. If you want to see a continuation of this particular fic you can vote for it below. It is actually one of the most requested on my initial poll so I moved it to the tie-breaker poll which is the second one linked. Keep in mind that this fic and one other on the poll would have a continuation with MCD.
> 
> Click on [ this poll ](https://goo.gl/ZgT22J) to suggest titles for fics you'd like to see a continuation for. You can request older or newer titles (any title within my 300+ fics posted).
> 
> Click on [ this poll](https://goo.gl/p0pL36) to vote for the current top requests for fics you'd like to see continued (this is the group that originally had the most requests).


End file.
